Your Friendly Neighborhood LEGO Spider-Man
Your Friendly Neighborhood LEGO Spider-Man is an brickfilm web series created by Billy2009. The show burrows elements from the Earth-616 Spider-Man comic books, the Ultimate Spider-Man comic books, the Spidey comic books, the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man film series, The Amazing Spider-Man film series, the MCU's Spider-Man film series, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, The Spectacular Spider-Man, Ultimate Spider-Man, the 1980s Spider-Man tv show/''Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends'', and the Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man comic books. Characters Main Characters * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Mary Jane Watson Supporting Characters * Harry Osborn * Gwen Stacy * Uncle Ben Parker * Aunt May Parker * J. Jonah Jameson * Robbie Robertson * Betty Brant * Ned Leeds * Ben Urich * Phil Urich * Norah Winters * Agent Venom (Eugene "Flash" Thompson) * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * Black Widow (Felicia Hardy) * Prowler (Hobie Brown) * Liz Allen * Sally Arvil * Randy Robertson * Sha Shan Nyugen * Kenny "King" Kong * Captain George Stacy * Detective-Captain Jean DeWolff * John Jameson * Max Modell * Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors * Dr. Martha Connors * Billy Connors * Toxin (Patrick Mulligan) * Bobby Carr * Dr. Ashley Kafka * * Allies * Avengers ** Captain America ** Thor Odinson ** Iron Man ** Hulk ** Ant-Man/Giant-Man ** Wasp ** Hawkeye ** Black Widow ** Falcon ** Black Panther ** Quicksilver ** Scarlet Witch ** War Machine ** Captain Marvel * Fantastic Four ** Mr. Fantastic ** Thing ** Invisible Woman ** Human Torch * X-Men ** Professor X ** Cyclops ** Marvel Girl ** Iceman ** Beast ** Angel ** Wolverine ** Storm ** Nightcrawler ** Gambit ** Rogue ** Shadowcat ** Colossus ** Havok ** Banshee ** Quicksilver ** Scarlet Witch * Heroes for Hire ** Luke Cage ** Iron Fist ** Misty Knight ** Jewel * New Warriors ** Nova ** Water Snake ** Speedball ** Justice ** Night Thrasher ** Firestar ** Darkhawk * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord ** Gamora ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot ** Drax the Destroyer ** Mantis ** Adam Warlock ** Quaser ** Comso the Spacedog * Dr. Strange * Howard the Duck * Power Pack ** Zero-G ** Mass Master ** Energizer ** Lightspeed * Daredevil * Elektra * Punisher * Ghost Rider * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill ** Phil Coulson ** Quake (Daisy Johnson) * Web Warriors ** Spider-Man 2211 (Max Borne) ** Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) ** Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) ** Spider-Man Noir (Peter Parker) ** Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) ** Spider-Girl (Mayday "May" Parker) ** Sp//dr (Peni Parker) * Blade * * Antagonists * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * Demogoblin * Venom (Eddie Brock, Jr.) * Carnage (Cletus Kasady) * Scream (Donna Diego) * Agory (Leslie Gesneria) * Riot (Trevor Cole) * Phage (Carl Mach) * Lasher (Ramon Hernandez) * She-Venom (Ann Weying) * Dr. Octopus/Master Planner/Monster Ock (Otto Octvius) * Electro/Hyper-Electro (Maxwell "Max" Dillon) * Sandman (Flint Marko) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Rhino (Aleksei Systevich/Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn) * Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Scorpion (MacDonald "Mac" Gargan) * Lizard * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Hammerhead * Tombstone (Lonnie Thompson Lincoln) * Silvermane (Silivo Manfredi) * Mr. Negative (Martin Li) * Inner Demons * Scorcher (Steven Hudak) * Coldheart (Kateri Deseronto) * White Rabbit (Lorina Dodson) * Hippo * Stegron (Vincent Stegron) * Living Brain * Jackal (Miles Warren) * Kaine Parker * Spidercide * Chameleon (Dimitri Smerdyakov) * Lightmaster (Edward Lansky) * Professor Mendal Stormm * Grizzly (Maxwell Markham) * Spot (Jonathan Ohnn) * Kangaroo (Brian Hipps) * Gibbon (Martin Blank) * Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) * Lady Octopus (Carolyn Trainer) * Sandstorm (Tony Trainer) * Scorpia (Elaine Coll) * Iguana * Molten Man (Mark Raxton) * Mud-Thing * Beetle (Abner Jenkins) * Speed Demon (James Sanders) * Boomerang (Frederick "Fred" Myers) * Ringer (Anthony Davis) * Hardshell (Leila Davis) * Jack O'Lantern (Jason Philip Macendale, Jr.) * Mirage (Desmond Chance) * Looter (Norton G. Fester) * Man Mountain Marko (Michael Marko) * Morbius (Michael Morbius) * Richard Fisk * Calypso (Calypso Ezili) * Human Fly (Richard Deacon) * Will o's the Wisp (Jackson Avard) * Big Wheel (Jackson Wheele) * Tarantula (Anton Miguel Rodriguez) * Black Tarantula (Carlos LaMuerto) * Spider-Slayer (Alistair Symthe) * Overdrive * Styx (Jacob Eishorn) * Stone (Gerald Stone) * Doppelganger * Shriek (Frances Louise Barrison) * Vermin (Edward Whalen) * Slyde (Jalome Beacher) * Swarm (Fritz von Meyer) * Cyclone (Andre Gerald) * Delilah * Montana (Jackson Brice) * Ox (Raymond Bloch) * Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito) * Man-Wolf * Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) Other Antagonists * Episodes Season 1 # Power and Responsibility: # It's a Shocking Day!: # The Wings of the Vulture: # The Eight Arms of Dr. Octopus: # Where Crawl the Lizard: # The Horns of the Rhino: # The Terrible Threats of the Living Brain!: # The Sands of Crime: # Kraven the Hunter: # Enter: Electro: # Enforcement: # The Menace of Mysterio: # Spider-Man Meets the Green Goblin: # Six Against One: # The Sting of the Scorpion: # The Many Faces of the Chameleon: # I, Reptile: # The Alien Costume, Pt. 1: # The Alien Costume, Pt. 2: # The Alien Costume, Pt. 3: Season 2 # The Kingpin: # Hydro: # Return of the Green Goblin: # Mistaken Identity: # Revenge of the Scorpion: # The Spider-Slayer: # The Rampaging Rhino: # Hunting Seasons: # The Return of the Spider-Slayer: # The Iron Spider: # Hulked-Out!: # Spider-Man Meets Captain America: # The God of Thunder: # The Spider in the Ant's Hole: # The Avenging Spider-Man: As Spider-Man find himself being a member of the Avengers after helping them out one by one, he and the Avengers goes on a mission to battles the Masters of Evil who has happens to be has an new member who is none other than... Spider-Man's greatest enemy, the Green Goblin! # Where Hops the Kangaroo: # Fantastic: # Something Uncanny, Pt. 1: # Something Uncanny, Pt. 2: # Laws of Doom: Season 3 # Spot the Spot: # Doomed!: # Strike of the Tarantula: # The Archer and the Spy: # Venom's Returns (1): # Carnage (2): # For Hired!: # Silent Nights: # The Claws of the Black Cat: # Strange: # Total Blackout: # Hold My Tail: # Follow the White Rabbit: # The Maze of Mystery: # Freaky: # Punishment: # The Man Without Fears: # The Ultimate Alliance of Heroes: Dr. Doom attacks New York City as a revenge plan for Spider-Man, he calls in his allies; Captain America, Daredevil, the Black Cat, the Thing, the Human Torch, and Dr. Strange to stops him and saves New York, once and for all. # The Sinister Six's Returns (1): # Revealed (2): Season 4 # The Grizzly: # Howard the Duck: # Where Files the Beetle: # The Return of the Living Brain: # The Grizzly and the Rhinoceros: # Molten Rages: # Power Pack: # Hammerhead: # The Shocks of Hyper-Electro!: # Spidey Meets the New Warriors: # Swarm: # Gangland: # The Hobgoblin, Pt. 1: # The Hobgoblin, Pt. 2: # Lizards, Lizards Everywhere!: # Night of the Prowler: # The Rampaging Rhino: # Out of Time, Pt. 1: # Out of Time, Pt. 2: # Out of Time, Pt. 3: Season 5 # Goblin War, Pt. 1: # Goblin War, Pt. 2: # Don't Be Negative: # The Spider and the Gibbon: # The Thrill of the Hunt: # Nothing Can Stop the Juggernaut! # The Spirit of Vengeance: # Spider-Man vs. the Spider-Man Revenge Squad!: When Spider-Man's minor enemies; the Grizzly, the Gibbon, the Spot, and the Kangaroo decides to get a team know as the Spider-Man Revenge Squad where they can finally prove that they will finally destroy Spider-Man, once and for all. After being easily defeated by his four enemies, Spider-Man must think of a way of how to defeats his four lesser-know enemies. # Speed Demon: # Behold, the Sinister Syndicate: The Beetle being in the Rhino, Hydro-Man, Boomerang, and Speed Demon to formed together as an alternate version of the Sinister Six know as the Sinister Syndicate where they plans on finally destroying their most hated enemy; Spider-Man! Meanwhile, Peter wanders if he would tells Mary Jane that he's Spider-Man or not. # The Jack O'Lantern: # Fire and Ice: When Spider-Man is called by Iron Man and his partner, War Machine to stop Molten Man who has team-up with Iron Man's foe, Blizzard where they plan on destroying both of their enemies. # Spider-Man No More: # Venomous: # Birds of Prey: # The Spider-Slayer: # Beached: # The Master Planner, Pt. 1: # The Master Planner, Pt. 2: # The Master Planner, Pt. 3: Season 6 # The Night Gwen Stacy Died! (1): # The Green Goblin's Last Stand (2): # The Hobgoblin's Strikes Back!: # Spider-Woman: # Date Night: # Animal Act, Pt. 1: # Animal Act, Pt. 2: # Schooled: # There's An New Green Goblin in Town!: # Nightmarish Troubles: # Sand and Water Don't Mix Together: # Reinforcement, Pt. 1: # Reinforcement, Pt. 2: # It's a Hot, Hot, Hot Day!: # A Whale for a Tale: # To Protect Atlantis: # My Pet Jackal: # War of the Symbiote, Pt. 1: # War of the Symbiote, Pt. 2: # War of the Symbiote, Pt. 3: Season 7 # Night of the Man-Wolf, Pt. 1: # Night of the Man-Wolf, Pt. 2: # Shock and Awe: # The Iron Scorpion: # Training Day: # Styx and Stone: # Spidey Meets the Lightmaster: # The Return of the Spider-Slayer: # Twelve Against One, Pt. 1: # Twelve Against One, Pt. 2: # Flight of the Human Fly: # Heart of Cold: # The Incredible Spider-Hulk: # The Clone Saga, Pt. 1: # The Clone Saga, Pt. 2: # The Clone Saga, Pt. 3: # The Clone Saga, Pt. 4: # The Clone Saga, Pt. 5: # Aftermath, Pt. 1: # Aftermath, Pt. 2: Season 8 # The Race: # Morbius (1): # Blade, the Vampire Hunter (2): # Tomb of Dracula (3): # How to Kill a Vampire? (4): # The Guardians of the Galaxy: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 9 # Season 10 # Season 11 # Category:Billy2009 Category:LEGO Category:Web Series Category:Series Category:Show Category:Stop Motion